Into The Legend of Korra
by Shadow Lordess of Darkness
Summary: 14 year old Erin wakes up in the LOK world in the beginning of season one with nothing but her clothes and phone and is completely confused and even a little scared It follows her as she goes through season 1 and possibly 2 (if anyone actually enjoys this story) as she meets the characters and kind of becomes friends with them, and sort of a creepy stalker at the same time. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: and it begins  
"John, where are my slippers?" I yelled  
"I gave them to the dog" he yelled back  
"You suck" I yelled jumping out of bed and running into the back yard  
"Sugar" I called (our dog) "come here" she kept running around, one of my slippers in her mouth, the other probably buried in the yard somewhere. Either way summer break was not getting off to a good start.  
So I end up running down into the yard chasing Sugar up the stairs, and throwing the slipper I found away.  
"Erin, what were you doing in the backyard?" my mom asked  
"John gave my slippers to Sugar" I said  
"JOHN" Mom yelled "come here"  
"I didn't do it" yelled John  
"It's fine mom" I said grabbing a bagel and heading into my room  
I changed into a dark blue spaghetti strap tank top with a whit tee-shirt with the word NERD on it in all pink, a pair of jean shorts, and dark blue high-tops, then a put my longish brown hair up into a ponytail and brushed my bangs (which were really in need of a trim) off to the side.  
"Mom, can I go over to Melissa's?" I asked  
"Sure be back at 6" she said  
We mostly watched TV, Melissa and I are obsessed with this show Avatar The Last Airbender, and it's brand new sequel, The Legend of Korra, after that we got a snack and argued with her older brothers for an hour then I came home, pretty much the norm

I threw on an old tank top, a pair of pajama pants and my super ultra comfy socks, and, plugged my phone into its charger and plugged my headphones into that and watched the episode of The Legend of Korra me and Melissa were watching before, and eventually dozed off.

I woke up no blanket, no pillow and the ground was hard and cold for some reason I still had my iPhone and headphones.  
I walked over the a window which had a few beams of light still beaming through it, and looked out into a city, not my city just a city.  
"Where am I"


	2. Chapter 2: finally getting some answers

Chapter 2: into the city  
Hi peoples, I wasn't gonna post a chapter so soon, but after getting a fav 2 follows and a review I decided to write chapter 2 but I was in such a good mood I wrote the second chapter  
Also check out my other story, the next in line, which is basically about the next avatar, I'm not trying to be pushy or anything, just a suggestion  
And without further ado (whatever that means) chapter 2

I gazed out the window, I didn't recognize anything, from the dimmed light, and the traffic I saw I assumed it was around 6 o'clock. There was a park nearby and a statue farther in the distance I couldn't see what it was, but it looked quite large, most of the other buildings were businesses, and a few apartment, but not much else, I started to look around for an exit (in the back corners of the room it was more of feeling around) until I found a knob, I was about 95% sure it was completely abandoned, also that it was very tall and needed an elevator.  
As soon as I stepped outside I realized it was not summer here, a cold burst of air made me start to shiver, I wondered down the streets hoping that's here would be someone who would tell me where I was  
A couple different thoughts went through my head  
"Why was I here"  
"What's going on"  
"Is there a" that last one was cut off  
"Hey kid come here" said a lady standing by a door, I walked over  
"Yeah" I responded  
"Where are your parents" she asked  
"I have no idea" I said "I'm so confused right now"  
"Here, come on in" she said opening the door to her shop  
Thanks, it's freezing out"  
We walked inside and sat down the lady just stared at me for a moment.  
"What's your name?"  
"Erin"  
"Where ya from?"  
"Illinois"  
"Where's that?"she asked looking more confused than you'd think  
"US" I responded  
She just looked at me like I was insane  
"Can I ask you something?" I immediately asked her the question, not waiting for her response "where am I"  
"Republic City"  
I sat there for a minute, the name sounded kind of familiar, was it the capital of US, no, that was Washington, I tried to remember, I gazed down at my phone for a moment trying to think where I'd heard it then it hit me, I was living a Fangirls dream, then something else hit me how did I get here, why am I here. And probably the most important important one  
How am I supposed to post pictures of Instagram of this awesomeness

I told you there was going to be some parody, Erin will meet the characters in one of the next two chapters  
Also since this is kind of crazy non-canon if anyone would like to select an element for Erin, I'll try to do it (she is not going to be an Airbender though) if you leave it in the comments before Tuesday  
Also I don't plan on accepting OC's unless I think they would fit in really well with the plot (because I like to plan out most of the story with I the first few days of creating the idea)  
And lastly, remember this takes place around first two episodes of season one, just a reminder.  
Chapter 2 will be up on Tuesday or Wednesday, unless I'm in a really good mood (generally reviews and favs, and follows do that) hoped you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Chapter 3-finding main characters Sorta

Chapter 3  
That lady (Tara) let me stay at her shop that night, and I helped her out in the morning with, serving people in her shop, which has quite a wide variety of foods, kind of like McDonalds, except not disgusting.  
Anyways after helping out for a while, I did what lots of people would do when mysteriously transported to a cartoon they've seen  
Try to find the main characters and ultimately join the group.  
So that was exactly what I did, and I knew right where to start, by figuring out where the probending arena was then hanging around there like a creepy stalker, a waiting for someone to show up. So basically a crazy Fangirl. Which is what I'm turning into. Sort of...  
Anyways, nothing really happened, for like 3 hours, I'm pretty surprised the didn't kick me out for loitering, then again this isn't the same world, people aren't constantly stealing, blowing things up, killing people and animals, and all those other things that don't really happen here terribly often (at least from what I know) because people aren't completely insane yet... Yet. Probably a good thing they don't have airplanes yet.  
I tried to think what might be happening right now, the first episode had premiered what would be about a week ago, so I'd need to figure out where they would be, I wouldn't be able to just ride over to Airbender Island and ask for Korra, I had to stick to the plot, so instead I tried to think of the ad for this whatever episode this was, and then realized, it literally said nothing about this episode. Bottom line the universe sucks at making this experience fun and interesting in any way. I finally gave up, took a selfie of me at the arena, got a few pictures of the arena and headed back to the shop.

"Hey Tara, I'm back" I said  
"About time" she said and went back to washing dishes  
"Want some help?"'I asked  
She nodded and I went over to help her scrub.

Few things, one this so right after episode 1 (both parts) so they haven't really introduced the equalists as more than someone for Korra to argue with, I always get annoyed when people don't specify what episode their story starts after, or are constantly changing it, and forget that we don't realize it, so yeah... Also just something else to throw in reviews favs and follows encourage me to write faster, also if you have anything suggestions for this story, I'm open to them, I'm a new writer on here, and I'm always trying to improve, writing is something I want to be really good at.


	4. Chapter 5-I'm Back!

Hi, I'm back, sorry I left this story for so long, also I'd like to give a big thanks to nature9042 for giving me new ideas, I was having kind of an awkward time writing my idea for how Erin meets the others, and yours was wayyyyyyy better! Also, if the spacing seems weird at all, sorry in advance about that, it doesn't always look the same on my iPads notes as it does on the site, and lastly, ENJOY!

Erin's P.O.V  
"Here's your soup miss" I said, handing a middle aged lady a bowl of soup

"Thank you" she replied, I didn't respond, I just walked back to the counter

"Hey Erin" started Tara "I need to go pick up some food, lettuce, tomatoes, and a few other things"

"I think I can hold down the shop" I said "how long will you be gone?"

"Oh, no, I was going to have you get them" said Tara

"That makes more sense" I said tilting my head in that 'oh yeah' position "do you want me to go get them right now?"

"Yes, here, take this, your picking them up at Jefferson Road" (I know that's a stupid name, but meh.) said Tara "do you know where that is?"

"Yes, I'll be back soon" I shouted to Tara as I ran out the door

Let's see, Jefferson was near the probending arena, so I could probably get there in 15 minutes

"Erin" I heard someone yell, I turned around to see Tara standing a the doorway of the shop "you forgot something"  
I checked my pockets, phone, slip of paper with order on it, oh yeah, money. I'm an idiot. I walled back over got the money, thanked Tara, and headed back off.

I decided to cut through one of the alleys, it wasn't really dark out yet, so hey, what could possibly happen? I walked through jumped over a puddle of stagnant water, a few yuans fell out of my pocket so I bent over to pick them up.

"Why don't ya give that to me" said a man, appearing behind me

"Or me" said another man appearing in front

"Who are you?" I asked nervously, trying to back kind of to the side, since a goon hadn't appeared there yet "leave me alone."

"Give us all your money and we'll let ya through" said the man to my back

"But this isn't mine" I said

"Well girlie we won't tell whoever it belongs to that you gave it to us" said the man in the front

"Get your own grubby money" I said in a low voice trying to sound tough, even though I wasn't even able to fool myself

"Get her" ordered the man in front, and the man in back dived at me, I stepped to the side, but he knocked me down

"Leave her alone" I heard an unfamiliar voice yell, followed by a burst of fire, and a few rocks at the two men's heads

"Let's get out of here" said the man who was in the back standing up

"Agreed" replied the one in front standing up and running off, followed by the one who was in back

"You okay kid?" asked the person, the voice sounding like it belonged to a girl

"Yeah, a little smelly, but that's about it" I answered "I had no clue creepy muggers smelled so terrible"

"What's your name?" she asked

"Erin" I answered "yours?"

"Korra, what were you doing?" asked Korra

"Oh, just going to pick up some food for a friend" I answered

"Korra, come on" said someone peeking into the alley, a boy, earth bender from what his clothes suggested

"Just a minute Bolin" said Korra

"You seem kind of familiar" I said, it had taken me a moment to catch up to what was happening, because, you know, 2 creepyish dude had just tried to mug me.

"I'm the avatar, also a member of the fire ferrets, and this is Bolin, one of my teammates and friends, we were going over to our probending match" said Korra

"Cool, I was going to watch probending tonight" I lied, I was hoping she'd keep talking to me, and that I'd get a chance to talk to Bolin too.

"You want to walk with us?" asked Bolin

"Sure by the way, can we stop by this one produce truck on Jefferson so I can pick up some stuff for a friend?" I asked

"Sure" he said

"Bolin, we have to get there soon" said Korra

"It's fine" said Bolin "come on Erin"

"Thanks" I said we walked out of the other side, and started walking towards the probending arena

"So, where do you live?" asked Korra, I could kind of hear awkwardness in the question, I don't think she was completely on board with hanging out with a compete stranger

"A friend, I've only been in Republic City a few days" I said

"Cool" said Korra

"Are you moving here?" asked Bolin

"No, I wish" I said "I live kind of far away, just visiting, unless my parents decide otherwise"

"Where do you live?" asked Bolin

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I said

"He would" joked Korra

"Another planet" I said

"Cool" said Bolin "what planet"

"Wait, you seriously believe that" I said

"Yep" said Bolin

"Its called earth, boring place to be, no more said" I said "and don't bring it up"

"Okay" said Bolin "I promise"

"Idiot" said Korra, she hit Bolin on the arm.

We walked right past the produce truck, and made it about two buildings before I realized it "hey guys, I'll meet you at the stadium, I just passed the truck"

"Okay" they both said

"See ya there" I said and I walked back towards the truck

The End (of this chapter)

I would call that a cliffhanger, but it isn't really deserving that title yet, anyways I cut it off because I really wanted to get this chapter up, and it could easily be split into multiple parts, don't worry, I will have the next part up soon see ya soon!  
-Miss Crazy Fangirl


	5. Chapter 5-The Probending Match

i'm back, BTW this chapter is kind of a continuation of the last, because I wanted to post it and I had to go to baton, anyways, here's the second part

I walked up to the probending arena, there was a huge crowd of people by the door, the light shining off of it was bright enough to light probably every house in Republic City, or at least, half... I didn't have very much food with me, it turned out Tara's order was actually quite small, I figured I could get it in, minimum suspicion, I mean, since I had to sneak in since you know, I didn't actually have any money... I made my way through the crowd of people, occasionally knocking over a child, or knocking into an adult, and causing them to have to regain balance, I searched around, eyes darting around, trying to find a crowd of people, I figured it would be my best chance

"Owww" I heard a little kid whine below my box of food

"Omg, are you okay, I'm so sorry" I said, I set down the box and helped the child up, he was a young boy, probably no older than six, he was a little messy, probably from the ground

"Who did you come here with?" I asked the boy

"No one" said the boy

"You want to see the match that badly" I said

"Yes" he answered

"Me too, come on" I said, a smile spreading across my face

"Yay" cheered the boy

We walked up to one of the entrances, there was a man standing there clearly separated from the crowd by his gray and black outfit and the word Security written across the top of his shirt

"Tickets" he said putting his arm in front of the box, blocking me and the boy

"Our parents went ahead of us, they have them" I lied

"Where are your parents?" he asked, arm still blocking the box

"Over there" said the boy pointing far enough away that the guard moved his arm and we walked through, rather quickly, running would've been a bad idea,so this was the next best. We made it up to concessions without attracting much attention, decides for the occasional, 'why is that girl carrying a box of produce?' look

"Okay kid, I gotta go, enjoy the match" I said to the boy

"Can I come with you, this place is big, and I don't know where to go" said the boy

"Okay, come on" I said, I started walking towards the room the teams waited in before the match, I had spent awhile exploring this place, so I knew where to go, even in a large crowd. -

Hey guys what's up?" I asked bursting in to the room

"Who are you" asked Mako rudely

"Who are you" I asked rudely back

Great, another Korra" said Mako

"What took you so long?" asked Bolin "

"Security, and leech boy" I said "I lost my ticket"

"Can I have food?" asked Bolin

"Sorry dude, I kind of need this" I answered He made kind of this whining, groaning, yelling sound, only to be described as the noise of incredible misery

"It's just veggies dude, maybe later" I said, at the hearing of the last part he perked back up

"Are you the fire ferrets?" asked the boy "

"Yes" said Korra

"You're my favorite team!" he said excitedly, throwing his little arms up in the air.

"Time to go" said Korra she strapped on her helmet and stepping out onto the platform to lower her into the arena

"Good luck" I said as they lowered into the red side of the arena

- - (I tried writing the probending match, and decided it was crappy, so I'll just skip to the next part, sorry if anyone was looking forward to it, I just didn't think it turned out to well)

"Wow" I said "that. Was. Awesome!"

"You are the best team ever" cheered the boy, I could really stand to ask his name, I still hadn't, and I was going to have to leave soon, so it might be good to catch it.

"Erin, you still alive" asked Korra

"Oh, sorry, spaced out" I said "my friend will probably start wondering where I was, I wasn't originally planning on coming"

"Okay, bye" said Bolin

"See ya around" I replied, and I rushed out of the room "

come on kid"

"Okay" he said "bye"

The walk out took a lot less time, most of the audience had already left since the match was over, apparently crowds clear fast.

"Okay kid, I gotta go, where are you going?" I asked

"My home, it's kind of close" he said

"You want me to come with you?" I asked

"No" he answered "Suit yourself kid" I said walking off in the opposite direction

"Don't call me kid, my names Luke" he yelled

"Good to know" I yelled back.

The rest of the night went decent, I made up an excuse for taking so long, and Tara stopped bothering me, and I fell asleep quickly in my makeshift bed - What did you think, review, and see ya at some point, updates will be kind of gappy because of baton, but I'll still try to get a chapter up every week -Miss Crazy Fangirl (also as adivce for everyone, I spent 25 minutes with respacing, ALWAYS CHECK DOCUMENTS!)

(Sorry if anyone saw the original, FF change all the spacing, and I had to redo it)


End file.
